The Clique-Second Generation
by Essieheartsyou
Summary: This is a story about the daughters of the original Clique characters. Massie and her family move back from England and are staying in Claire's guesthouse. But her daughter and the rest of the PC's children are NAWT getting along. Read and follow the story from each girl's point of view. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Clique series or the original characters.**

**This is the first chapter, sorry it's a little short. Anyway, please read and review. You'll see who married who and stuff as you read the story.**

The Clique-Second Generation

"MOM!" shouted Hollyn Fisher. She pulled on her light blond braid in distress.

"Yes, honey?" came the faint response from downstairs.

"Get up here, mom! I need help!" there was a short pause, then the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

There was a knock on the door, and then it opened. Her mother stood in the doorway. Claire Fisher's blond hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was wearing a stylish sweater that played up her blue eyes.

"What do you need?" her mother queried.

"Fashion advice!" Hollyn shouted, "Please. I don't know what to wear on the first day of school!" Her mother sighed, then seemed to relent.

"Fine. Let me see your mannequin." Hollyn pulled a silk sheet off her girl-sized mannequin. Claire began searching through her daughter's large walk in closet. "Aha! How about this?" her mother announced triumphantly. Hollyn examined the flirty yellow sundress.

"Ugh, no way! I wore that to Matt's end-of-school bash! Remember?" Her mother rolled her eyes.

"No, honey, I do NOT remember. But here's an idea, you can look through my clothes if you want to."

"_Your _clothes? But they're all_ old_!" Hollyn recoiled.

"I did have some kind or style when I was younger!" Mrs. Fisher said exasperatedly. Hollyn pondered the idea.

"Okay," she agreed at last, "but _only _because I'm out of options." She let her mother lead her to an old closet. It was filled with her mother's most stylish outfits. "Oh. My. God." Hollyn stood speechless for a few seconds before jumping up and down squealing "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! They're like, vintage!"

"No problem, sweetie. Actually, they're mostly my old friend Massie's!" Claire chuckled, "You know what? You can keep them. If you need anything else, let me know." Hollyn gave her mother one last hug before closing the door to _her _new closet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique series or any of the original characters. **

**In this chapter, you'll follow Massie's daughter, Chanel, (named after her perfume) :) and Alicia's daughter Elle, pronounced ELL (there are a lot of questions about the pronunciation.) Hope you enjoy!**

Amber eyes bored into amber eyes. "You're not serious." Chanel Kingley practically spat at her mother. She tossed her chestnut brown hair.

"Oh, I'm serious." Said Massie Kingley, Chanel's mother. "Your father and I want to move to the United States, for a fantastic job opportunity, so we are." Chanel narrowed her eyes as her mother continued, "We used to live there. You should remember, it was only a few years ago." Chanel stomped her stiletto.

"It's not fair!" she wailed suddenly. "I _don't _remember, and I _don't _want to live in STUPID America!" she burst into tears. Truthfully, it wasn't moving that scared her, it was fear that she wouldn't be on top. Chanel _lived _to be on top, and the smallest worry that she wouldn't, was enough to make sure she never left home. Her mother continued speaking mildly.

"Of course, we'll be living in a different state. Remember how we used to live in Connecticut? We'll be living in New York now. In the same town where I grew up. Maybe we can reconnect with some of my old friends." Massie added wistfully. "I miss the PC." _Huh? PC? _Thought Chanel.

"Who are the PC?" she asked, voicing her thoughts. Her mother glanced up as if coming out of thoughts of her own.

"Oh, they're just my old friends," smiled her mother, "We used to rule OCD." Then, just like that, her mother's warm mood was gone and she moved on briskly, "Speaking of OCD, that's where you'll be going to school. I wonder if old Principle Burns is still the principle." She allowed herself to smile once more, briefly, before maintaining her straight face. "One more thing, we'll be staying in Claire Fisher's guest house." Chanel gaped for a whole thirty seconds before breaking down and yelling,

"WHAT?! ARE WE POOR NOW OR SOMETHING?" Her mother glared at her and broke in,

"No. We are NOT poor. We're just staying with her until we find a nice house. It's not a big deal. And, she has a daughter your age. Won't it be nice?" Chanel had moved past screaming mode and was now into sulking mode.

"Yeah, it'll be just great." She muttered.

Elle stood en pointe and executed a perfect pirouette across her room. She flipped open her mini fridge and pulled out a diet coke. She flopped gracefully on her bed. She examined the latest vogue, trying to figure out whether her Alexander Wang dress looked enough like Rihanna's.

"Elle!" called Alicia Hotz, her mother. "Come here please! I have great news!" Elle charged down the stairs leaving her unopened bottle of diet coke on her nightstand.

"Yes, mother?" she called as she rushed into the sitting room. Her mother was seated on the edge of a sofa, with a dignified air. "What's the good news?" Elle was practically bursting with excitement.

"My old friend Massie is coming to live in Westchester!" Squealed Alicia, looking beyond joyful. _Old friend Massie?_ Elle groaned inwardly.

"That's great news." Elle did her best to feign enthusiasm, and luckily for her, her mother seemed to buy it.

"Elle flicked her glossy black ponytail and said, "I'm going upstairs, okay?" her mother nodded and she flounced back to her room, slightly disappointed that the big news wasn't anything better. Elle opened her laptop and invited **HollynFisher4evr **to chat.

**HollynFisher4evr:** hey, whts up?

**Holagurrl2: **nothing. my house 2morrw 10 am?

**HollynFisher4evr: **sure, ill tell other girrls

**Holagurrl2: **kk c u

Elle closed the screen and opened her door.

"Mom," she called, "The girls are coming over tomorrow at ten! Okay?" she waited for a response.

"Sorry honey, but they can't. We're all going to brunch at the Fisher's house at ten. So you'll see Hollyn there. And I imagine the other girls will go too."

"What? Why?" asked Elle confusedly. Their parents were friends, and tended to go out for coffee and lunch on the weekends, but they didn't usually all do things together.

"I thought I'd told you!" exclaimed Alicia in surprise. " Mr. and Mrs. Kingsley are moving here, and we're having a Welcome-Back-To-Westchester Brunch!"

"You did already tell me," Elle snorted disbelievingly, "I just assumed when you said they were moving, you meant they were moving in a few months or something." Her mother paused briefly.

"They're moving on short notice. And her daughter is going to be going to your school. Isn't that exciting?" Elle considered it,

"Well, it doesn't seem like it would be _too _bad." She said graciously. Her mother grimaced slightly,

"Just so long as her daughter isn't like Massie was at that age. Massie was _really _mean." Ms. Rivera smiled brightly. Elle tried for a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique series.**

Tess Harrington fluffed her red hair and examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing all BCBG. Her purple BCBG dress fit her perfectly and her strappy gold heels were also by BCBG. In her own opinion, she looked great. For some reason, Dylan Harrington, her mother, told her to dress nicely. She said they were going out to brunch at Hollyn's house. Sure, Tess loved Hollyn, they were best friends, but they usually didn't have brunch with all their parents and siblings.

"Hey." Tess spun around; it was her older sister Kelley. Kelley was twenty-five, married, and had two young daughters.

"Hi." Her mother had all three of her older sisters drive in with their families, just so they could meet this Massie Block Kingsley person. Tess assumed that she must be really important. She _hoped_ she was really important, because she wasn't putting up with her sister Allison's bratty two-year-old son, her sister Kristi making a huge deal out of being pregnant with triplets, and Kelley's annoying habit of walking into her room uninvited, for nothing.

"Come on, Kelley, I think I heard mom calling us." She didn't actually hear their mom calling, but she did really want Kelley out of her room. Kelley followed her downstairs. Tess really hated being the youngest, her sisters' husbands always acted like she was a five-year-old instead of a thirteen-year-old.

She and Kelley walked into the living room. Everyone in the family was sitting there talking. Kristi waved to her,

"Hey! Tess! Can you get me a soda? Since I'm pregnant, I don't want to get up." She said pouting and rubbing her stomach.

"If you're pregnant, you shouldn't be drinking soda." Retorted Tess. Kristi's husband shook his head.

"That's not the point Tess, Kristi is asking you for something, you should get it for her." Tess _hated _Kristi's husband. He was some fancy banker-lawyer dude who insisted she call him Mr. Duncan. So of course, when she saw him, she said,

"Hey Ted." He flushed angrily, but it was only fair, she had tried to insist he call her Tessa, but that was too much to ask. He just had to call her Tess. She got up and trudged to the fridge. She pulled out a coke and brought it to Kristi, she eyed the table beside her, which was littered with other soda cans. But Kristi didn't say anything; instead she played the pregnant card again, resting one hand meaningfully on her stomach. Tess wanted to spit; she played the pregnant card so much it was starting to get annoying. Just then, her mother called,

"Come on everyone, it's time to go to the Fisher's house!"

Brooke stepped out of the shower and wrapped her hair in a towel. She slid her phone open and checked her inbox. As usual, her inbox was full of texts from random people. Most of them said stuff like: "You did great in today's game!" or, "Congrats on winning!" She got texts like that after every big game. _After all, I am OCD's best soccer player_, she thought smugly, _including all the boys. _

"Brooke? Honey? Are you ready yet? We have to leave for the Fisher's in five, okay?" It was her mother, Kristen Swarovski, famous soccer player, married to Robert Swarovski, also famous soccer player.

"Okay, I'll be down in three." She swept her hair into a high ponytail, making sure her pink and brown streaks stood out in her blond hair. She pulled on a black Versace dress and matching heels, and walked out the door of her room.

When she was in the kitchen, her mother examined her.

"Brook, is that acceptable for a brunch?" Brook looked down at her outfit.

"Um, yes?" she wasn't exactly sure of her answer.

"There will be young children there." Her mother said, as if she was warning her.

"Okay..." Her mother glanced at her watch and sucked in her breath.

"Is Matt ready yet? We really need to go." Brooke shrugged. Matt was her twin brother. It also happened that he was the hottest boy in school. Sometimes, Brooke was sorry he was her brother. It had also been kind of weird when her best friend Elle had been dating her brother. But, thankfully, that was over now. While she was thinking of him, he had come down, wearing a suit and tie. He raised his eyebrows at Brooke.

"Good game." He said. Brooke new he was jealous of her awesome soccer skills, and she smirked at him. Her mother herded them both into the car.

When they reached the Fisher's house, Brooke ran in and hugged Hollyn.

"Hey!" squealed Hollyn, "You're the first ones here!" Brooke greeted Mr. and Mrs. Fisher and Hollyn's little sisters, Sammie and Fiona. They were all sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang again. Hollyn and Brooke went to get it.

"Hi Elle! Hi Ms. Rivera!" chirped Hollyn. Brooke smiled in greeting as Elle and her parents, Alicia Rivera and Josh Hotz entered the house. Almost directly behind them was the Harrington family. Tess had three older sisters who all had families, and they had all came. _Wow, _thought Brooke, _it's sure going to be crowded. _The Fisher's had a large dining room, but a large table covered in food dominated on side, and sofas occupied the other. Once everyone had finally settled down, Brooke had almost forgotten the reason they were there. Until the doorbell rang and Mrs. Fisher said,

"It's the Kingsley's. They've arrived."

**You're going to have to wait until next time to see what happens at brunch! Hope you enjoy! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to post this, I've had a lot of homework. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique series. **

Claire Fisher slowly stood and walked towards the door. Hollyn sucked in her breath.

"I'll get it." Said her mother. Cam Fisher, her father, followed. Hollyn wasn't sure why the room was so full of tension. _Shouldn't the old 'PC' be happy to see Massie again? _She saw Alicia reach out and hold her husband's hand. Kristen and Dylan were exchanging glances, and Derrick Harrington was just standing around awkwardly. This all whooshed through her head in a matter of seconds, and then her mother was pulling open the door. "Why don't you come in?" offered her mother stiffly. A glamorous woman marched through the door with a business-like manor, followed by a friendly and relaxed looking man, and a bored looking teenage girl. The woman took in the room with a passive expression. Hollyn didn't know what she had expected; maybe that Massie would actually look _happy_ when she was reunited with her old best friends.

"Hello." Said Cam, in an attempt to be friendly. Hollyn saw a flash of insecurity in Massie's eyes. Then she remembered, her mother had told her that Massie had like Cam for a long time. However, she had never had the nerve to tell him.

"Hi." Massie's voice was slightly more timid than Hollyn had imagined it. But she supposed it took a lot of nerve to say hi to someone you hadn't seen since you were thirteen. "This is my daughter, Chanel." Massie said, waving her hand at the teenage girl behind her. The girl stepped forward. She looked at Hollyn and raised an eyebrow. Hollyn narrowed her sharp green eyes at Chanel.

"Hi Chanel," Mrs. Fisher smiled, "My daughter Hollyn can show you around. The other girls can go too." Chanel walked over to Hollyn, and Hollyn felt more at ease as her friends came to stand next to her.

"Come on," Hollyn said tersely, deciding she wasn't a fan of this girl. Chanel gave her and her friends a once over. Hollyn was glad she'd dressed nicely. Something told her if she hadn't, Chanel would have walked right out of her house.

Hollyn didn't wait for Chanel as she stalked out of the main house, across the lawn and to the guesthouse. She heard her friends hurrying to catch up, but she kept going. She pulled open the door, and fake smiled at Chanel.

"This is where _you'll _be living." Chanel gazed sullenly at her.

"Wow, nice place." She muttered. Hollyn gave her a half-smile. The guesthouse was nice, but if you were used to mansions, it wouldn't seem like much. In fact, Hollyn herself was glad she didn't live in the guesthouse. _Maybe I was wrong. _She thought, _maybe Chanel isn't _so _bad. _

**Special POV! Massie Block Kingsley!**

Massie swallowed. To be honest, she wasn't quite comfortable. I had been great to see the PC again, but they had all changed and grown apart from her. Massie _was _pleased to see that everyone looked cheerful, for now. She knew it was really sweet of Claire to let her stay in her guesthouse, but Massie was too proud to admit it.

"So," began Kristen, but Massie interrupted,

"Seriously, Kris? You chose _soccer _over fashion?" Kristen and her husband, Bob or Rob or something, looked surprised. Kristen spoke again,

"Did you think I was going to become a model or something?" Massie shrugged noncommittally, and hurried to change the subject.

"Isn't it funny how we all married people we met in like, middle school?"

"I didn't," announced Kristen. Massie rolled her eyes.

"It always comes back to you." She muttered. "Aren't you guys going to introduce me to your families or anything? I've introduced mine." Dylan smiled a real smile, like she was happy to see Massie again.

"My oldest daughter is Allison. She has a son and she's married to Thomas." Dylan began proudly. "My second oldest is Kelley. She's also married, with two daughters, but her family couldn't make it here. My third oldest is Kristi, who's married to Theo, and expecting triplets! Isn't that exciting?" Massie nodded vaguely, but Dylan was still chattering away. "And Tess is my youngest, but she went with the other girls." Kristen shrugged as Massie turned to her.

"I have a twins, this one's Matt," she said tapping a blond boy on the shoulder, "and Brooke went with the girls as well." She kept it short so Massie couldn't say anything bad about it. Alicia clapped cheerfully,

"Elle's my only child." She said satisfied. _Yeah, we know you have a perfect life. _Massie rolled her eyes dismissively. Claire smiled warmly.

"I have a daughter Hollyn who's Chanel's age and two younger daughters who are named, Samantha and Fiona." Brooke and Elle interrupted them by storming through the door, shooting glares behind them.

**Dun dun dun... What did Chanel do ****_this _****time? Keep reading to find out! R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update. Here it is! :)**

Chanel trudged off behind Hollyn. Hollyn and Tess were whispering, no doubt about her, and hurrying to catch up with their friends. Just as Hollyn and Tess reached the main house, it started to pour rain. Chanel was drenched within seconds. Her formerly cute outfit now hung in a sopping mess.

"Ehma-ew." She muttered to herself as she reached the house. She didn't know why Elle and Brooke had gone running inside, all she'd done was call them stupid LBRs. And it was true, wasn't it? Chanel pushed open the door and marched inside. Everyone was staring at her, and not in a friendly way. She waved slightly, unsure of what to say.

"Chanel." It was her mother, oh no. "What were you thinking? That was very rude of you." Massie looked around at the rest of the people in the room. "I apologize on my daughter's behalf." Mrs. Fisher smiled.

"Oh, it's alright, after all, teens will be teens. And don't say you weren't any different at that age." Their parents all exchanged amused glances. Chanel inched up to her mother, and whispered,

"Mommy, can we please go home now?" Her mother looked up, she only called her 'mommy' when she was really upset. Mrs. Kingsley nodded, and said,

"I'm pretty tired, I think we'll be going to get settled in the guesthouse. If that's okay with you Claire." Mrs. Fisher nodded, and Massie, Chanel, and her father headed out toward the door and out to the guesthouse. When they went inside, Chanel hollered,

"I call biggest bedroom!" her parents shared a knowing look.

"We get the master bedroom, and the one next to it. You can have the other room."

"Why do you guys need two bedrooms?" Chanel asked, but quickly abandoned the question. "Forget it, I'm going to go unpack." She stormed up to her room and examined it. It was kind of small, but nice and pre-furnished. She tossed her stuff in the closet and relaxed on the bed. Chanel went back downstairs. Her mother was eating a plate of pickles.

"Gross, mom, pickles have so much sodium in them. Ew!" Her mother looked up at her.

"I guess I just felt like pickles," announced her mother. Chanel curled her lip and walked away.

Elle carefully braided her shiny black hair. She was the prettiest girl and school, and the alpha of the most popular clique, the Glossy Posse. It was kind of a joke name, but Elle secretly liked it. She was dressed in her signature Ralph Lauren style for the first day of school.

"Elle!" it was Elle's father, Josh Hotz. Elle leaped gracefully down the stairs and bumped right into her father. "Hurry up or you're going to be late for school." Elle grabbed her purse and climbed into the limo. The limo drove to Tess's house. Tess hopped in, looking less than excited.

"Kristi kept me up half the night trying to get me to do things for her." Elle smiled and patted her arm.

"Aw, poor Tess. Let's go pick up Hollyn." The driver arrived at the Fisher's house and Hollyn jumped in.

"Hey. Chanel has to ride with us today, okay guys?" Elle made a face, and Tess burst out laughing.

"Fine." Said Elle, rolling her eyes. Chanel entered the car quietly, and they drove to Brooke's house.

"Hey guys!" she cried, sitting down next to Elle. She tossed an angry look back at Chanel. "Wow. Look who it is, a stupid LBR." She muttered unhappily. Brooke was wearing her usual sporty chic, which somehow made her look totally hot, and not like a sweaty jock or something.

"Hmm," Elle mused, "I think I'm gonna ask Matt out again. He was totally into me."

"Gross!" squealed Brooke, "don't talk about asking out my brother in front of me." The girls collapsed in fits of laughter. Chanel stayed silent in the backseat. Nobody seemed to notice as she slipped Brooke's Blackberry out of her bag.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been over a week since I've updated! Sorry! Enjoy!**

Tess walked into school with her friends. She examined the other students' outfits out of the corner of her eye. If any of them had gotten a makeover during the summer, that could mean trouble. She inserted her school ID card into a machine, and her schedule slid out of a slot. Tess compared schedules with her friends, and was happy to see that they all had the same homeroom. As they entered Miss Britt's classroom, Tess kept an eye out for any one they knew who would be in their class. She rolled her eyes as she saw Chanel enter the classroom behind them. The 'Glossy Posse' all sat down next to each other.

"Good morning class, I'm Miss Britt. Welcome to eighth grade. Now, let me take attendance. Okay, is Alexandra Black here?" A girl with straight brown hair raised her hand. The teacher made a mark by her name and continued. "Blake Brown?" Brooke smiled a little.

"Cool name. It's an alliteration." A girl a few seats ahead of them smiled back at her.

"That's me." She said.

"Hollyn Fisher?" Hollyn raised her hand. Tess rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out under the table.

**Tess:** hey L.

**Elle:** hey. Do you like the teacher?

**Tess:** sure I guess

**Elle: **same. We got a good class.

**Tess: **except for Chanel

**Elle: **true. :p

The teacher calling her name interrupted their texting.

"Tessa Harrington?" Tess raised her hand. She turned back to her phone, but Chanel had blurted something out before she could start typing.

"Swarovski? Like the crystal?" Brooke glared at her.

"No. Like my last name!" Tess sighed. Couldn't Chanel leave them alone for _one _class period? Apparently not, because she and Brooke her shooting death glances at each other. She wasn't even sure what they were mad about, but if looks could kill...

"Anyway!" said Miss Britt. "How about some, uh, free time!" she was clearly trying to break up the fight. Tess thought it was a good effort, but she knew Brooke. If Brooke was mad, she would get her revenge. Suddenly, Elle grabbed Tess's arm.

"Come on, we're going over there." Elle pulled her to a corner. The rest of the girls followed.

"God, Chanel is annoying." Muttered Hollyn. Tess agreed silently. Brooke reached in her bag. A confused look came over her face.

"I lost my phone."

"That sucks." Hollyn's brow was creased with sympathy.

"Whatever, I'll just get a new one. Hey, let's go shopping tomorrow." Elle smiled, looking relieved that Brooke was no longer mad.

"Kay!" Tess grinned at Elle's ridiculously perky voice.

"Sounds good to me. I've got P.E. first. What about you guys?" she asked.

"Same!" squealed Elle. Brooke and Hollyn glanced at their schedules.

"I've got AP English." Said Brooke. Hollyn's eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me? _AP_? We're in eighth grade!" Brooke giggled and shrugged.

"I can't help it if I'm brilliant." Elle sighed dramatically.

"But do you have to be athletic _and _brilliant?" Brooke shook her head and shoved Elle playfully.

"It's harder than one might think. My mom makes me study, and my dad makes me play soccer. I hardly have enough time to do anything!" Tess raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Than how come you're always at parties and going shopping?" She put her hands on her hips in a _got you_ sort of way. Brooke lowered her head in mock guilt.

"Alright, it's not _that _hard."

**Ooh. Brooke lost her phone? Hmm, wonder where it went. Sorry for the short chapter. Free e-waffles and cookies for reviewers! # (lame waffle) (::) (lame cookie) If you know how to make a good cookie or waffle, please show me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg! I haven't updated in forever. I bet you guys thought I quit. Anyway, enjoy!**

Hollyn walked into the biology lab and glanced around. The teacher was a forty-to-fifty-something man with a stern face. He sized her up then stuck out his hand.

"Mr. Calvin. And you are?" Hollyn fidgeted nervously, hoping he wouldn't tell her off if she said something wrong.

"I'm waiting." The already intimidating teacher began tapping his foot. Hollyn swallowed, trying to find her voice. She was about to stutter out some ridiculous excuse for not answering him sooner, when,

"Hey Hollyn!" she glanced up and saw Matthew Swarovski, Brooke's brother. She'd always had a secret crush on him, but had thought it was too weird to date her friend's brother. That was until Elle started dating him, then Hollyn wished she'd talked to him sooner. Mr. Calvin cleared his throat.

"So I take it that you know this mute girl, Mr. Swarovski?" Matt blushed.

"I mean, I wouldn't call her, you know, _mute_. That's kind of a harsh word. But anyway, yeah, I know her, she's my sister, Brooke's, friend." Mr. Calvin looked interested, for once.

"You're _Brooke's _brother?" Matthew bit his lip and nodded. Mr. Calvin shook his head.

"Such a shame I got you instead of her. Tell her she had a good game on Sunday." Matthew looked on in awe.

"You-you like _soccer_?" Mr. Calvin nodded in a '_isn't it obvious?'_ kind of way, and Matthew hurried to his seat. Mr. Calvin turned his attention back to Hollyn.

"So it looks like you've got a name after all, Hollyn." He marked her present on the attendance sheet and told her to find a seat. There was one seat left. It was next to Blake Brown from homeroom. She was pretty, with wavy blonde hair, and Hollyn figured she could do a lot worse. Hollyn offered her a smile as she sat down, which Blake quickly returned.

"Have you met Mr. Calvin?" asked Blake. Hollyn nodded.

"Unfortunately." She made a face and both girls giggled. Hollyn was figuring that she might have a decent year, despite Chanel, but just then, guess who walked through the door? Yup, Chanel. The flashy brunette marched in and slid into a seat next to Matthew that Hollyn hadn't noticed. Chanel pumped his hand enthusiastically, and Hollyn was glad to see that he looked mildly amused but nothing more.

Chanel flashed yet another of her blinding smiles at Matthew. He grinned back slightly. Then he bent over the worksheet and continued filling it out. She glanced down at her own paper and examined the questions. She was dismayed to discover that she didn't know any of the answers. Chanel leaned over, trying to catch a glimpse of Matthew's paper.

"Hey," she poked him flirtatiously on the shoulder. He looked up.

"Yeah?" he brushed his blond hair out of his eyes. Chanel gaped at his perfection for a moment before continuing.

"What did you get for questions... um... one through twenty-seven?" Matthew turned his sheet over.

"You mean you want the answers for every question?" Chanel nodded slowly, hoping it didn't make her sound stupid. Matthew shook his head.

"Sorry. You can go ask Mr. Calvin if you want." Chanel shuddered at the thought of Mr. Calvin. He wasn't exactly Chanel's favorite kind of teacher. So, instead of doing her classwork like she was supposed to, she pulled out Brooke's Blackberry. She scrolled through the recent text messages.

**Brooke: **god i hate chanel

**Hollyn:** ikr

Chanel gasped quietly. She kind of assumed everyone liked her no matter what. She continued looking through her inbox.

**Elle: **chanel is a b****

**Tess: **lol but so true

**Brooke: **lets not talk to her

**Tess:** im soo down with that

**Elle: **same

**Hollyn: **hey brookie and ellie, chanel practically blew a fuse this morning with all her hair straighteners :(

**Elle: **wow that sucks

**Brooke: **agreed (and dont call me brookie)

When she put down the phone, she saw Matthew looking at her. She waved cheerfully, but Matthew frowned and pointed at the phone.

"Is that my sister's?" he asked. _OMG!_ Thought Chanel. She had no clue that Brooke was Matthew's sister. Now she would be extra nice to both of them. She smiled at Matthew again and feigned innocence.

"Huh? What? Nope." Then she leaned over her worksheet like she'd been working hard the whole time.

Elle slid on a pair of silver short shorts and a metallic midnight blue tank top. She smoothed her hair back into a ponytail and tied her pumas.

"Ugh. I hate gym class," she muttered to Tess. Her redheaded friend nodded.

"Same. But at least Chanel's not in our class." Elle nodded and bounded up the stairs and into the main gym. Elle was personally glad that OCD was now co-ed, (her mother had told her of sad times when there were no boys to flirt with) but she knew some girls liked their privacy. Elle leaned over to Tess, who was fastening her ringlets into a ponytail, and said:

"Can't we just cut class and go somewhere else?" Before Tess could respond, the gym teacher blew the whistle. Tess smiled and mouthed, _I wish._ The gym teacher's gaze swept over the class. He blew the whistle again, right in Tess's ear. She winced and cupped her hand over her ear.

"Alright." He growled. "My name is Mr. Harris, and I would like to make it clear and well known that I do not. I repeat, _do not_. Want to have any trouble with _any_ of my students. Is that clear and well known?" a few of the kids mumbled responses. He glared at them.

"YES MR. HARRIS!" the kids shouted fearfully. He nodded.

"That's more like it. Now let's get to work. Sprints everybody, move it!" Elle jogged along slowly with her hands over her chest. She knew the boys would enjoy looking at her boobs, so she tried to cover them. Mr. Harris blew his whistle in her face.

"Pick up the pace!" she hurried forward, followed by Tess.

"This is horrible." Whispered Elle. Tess nodded. "Let's go." Tess looked a bit confused.

"You mean we should just leave?" Elle shook her head.

"No," she whispered, "follow my lead." She doubled over, hacking and coughing. Mr. Harris spun around to face them. Tess pretended to gasp in horror.

"Um... oh no! She's... she's... uh, having and asthma attack? I'll take her to the nurse." She grabbed Elle's arm and towed her into the hallway. Elle shook her head.

"You're a disgrace." She mock huffed. "You're a crap actress." She and Tess both burst out laughing.

"Come on." Giggled Elle. "Let's go spy on our friends." They peaked into Hollyn's biology class. Elle gasped quietly.

"What?" asked Tess. Elle pointed.

"Matthew is totally checking that girl out." Elle signaled with her hand. Tess sighed.

"You two broke up, okay? Get over him."

**Yeah yeah, lame ending. I'll update soon. R&R!**


End file.
